


Russen roulet and Chinese tealeaves

by Awenseth



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships, Post-Series, The story of the scentury, Wedding Maffia style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is in front of a big shock when two maffia organizations decide to strenghten their power through an unlikely union turning the whole of Roanapur upside down and to top it a riporter from the outside is allowed in, but how does she know Rock and why is Revy acting so strangely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russen roulet and Chinese tealeaves

It was a strangely eventless day in Roanapur with everyone having a free day which was rather unusual in the city to which the ones living in it referred as " _The Heart of Darkness",_ but oh well who are they to complain about some free time when the dark lurking feeling deep inside their well guarded hearts told them that this was only the calm before the storm…

…oh how right they were then the storm was already reaching the coast…

The Yellow Flag was full of costumers mostly after Bao decided after a long struggling with himself and the destruction of his poor defenseless bar eight more times, which made together counted now twenty-three times already, he decided to make it partly in to an open-air bar which really attracted more costumers and the Italian mafia members absolutely loved the idea.

The door to the bar opened as three people walked inside, sitting down by the bar.

"Hey Bao the usual!" called the woman in a nun's outfit, pink sunglasses hiding her blue eyes.

"Like always Eda, hey Revy I really hope for ya that this time you or one of your fucking play palls don't manage to demolish my poor bar again." Bao growled as he handed out the drinks.

"Don' cha worry Bao." the dark haired woman replied while laughing in amusement, making the bartender sigh.

"Why do I doubt that…" he asked.

"Well today was a pretty calm day so there might be a chance that nothing happens." Rock said in an attempt to calm the man, but remembering the little _"Short Version of the Killer Maid"_ accident he doubted that the man would believe it together with the countless other times the bar was trashed thanks to Revy who was at the moment again arguing with Eda…just why did he need to SIT between those two?

By an other table farther inside the bar sat three people together a young man and two women.

"So how was your mission?" asked the black haired woman sitting in the middle, her micro for her Ultravoice tightly held in her pale hand.

"It went fine, but we are still terribly sorry that we weren't there for your birthday." replied the black haired woman in her already well known broken speech pattern which got somewhat better after Rotton decided to give her proper English lessons.

"Yes we are truly sorry Sawyer." the silver haired man agreed as he gave the young woman a warm simile. Since that failed " _manhunt"_ mission by the docks were the three of them working as a team and he clearly enjoyed the two women's company and most of all they friendship. Hey even criminals needed sometimes at least one good friend, they help keeping one sane when the danger appeared to slip soo deep in to the darkness that they lose themselves completely.

"That is really no problem, you had work to do and Mr. Chang was really nice and apologized for sending you two on a mission so near to my birthday, he made me a really great party." Sawyer replied timidly as a pink blush graced her pale checks, she was really not used to so much attention.

"Yes the boss is a great man." Shenhua said smiling as she glanced over to they male companion who nodded at her before putting a big wrapped package on the table.

"What is this?" Sawyer asked confused as she looked at the red ribbon.

"A late birthday present from Shenhua and me." Rotton replied as he handed her a deep red rose before kissing her on the check. "Happy Birthday." He said making her blush even more.

"Yes Happy Birthday." The Taiwanese woman said happily as she hugged her friend. "Now open your present."

Sawyer carefully grabbed the red ribbon and pulled it apart before she gingerly unwrapped her present which made her eyes widen and a little cheer escape her lips as her heart leapt up in happiness. Suddenly found both of her companions themselves in a bone crushing hug before the young woman turned her full attention back to her present smiling like a little child who got their greatest wish fulfilled.

"I think we picked up the right present for her." Rotton said smiling as he leaned closer to Shenhua behind the other girl's back.

"Yes, she really loves chainsaws." she replied smiling.

The door to the Yellow Flag opened and two men walked inside in suits, one of them was a hard build man with a scar covering his face the other a Chinese man with middle length black hair wearing a pair of sunglasses. No one paid attention to them because everyone knew everyone in Roanapur even thought that it should have told everyone that something was about to happen then even if it wasn't unusual to see the heads of both Hotel Moscow and the Triad appearing together somewhere, but they men were unusual.

As both reached the bar they let out a deep sigh before climbing on top of it, both looking uneasy.

"Hey you two get your fucking shoes of off my bar!" Bao growled and every gaze turned to the two men.

"Hey Boris, how's Anago doing?" Revy asked the scar faced man smiling, she was only by her second glass so that meant that she was still fine.

"Ms. Balalaika is fine and I'm here on her request." Boris said in a rather strange tone as he threw a side glance at the man beside him.

"As I'm on Mr. Chang's..." Biu replied with the same strange tone.

"What request?" Rock asked.

"You will soon know." Boris said as he took a deep breath. "We are here to account that in a month from today on counted you are all invited to the unation of Hotel Moscow and The Chinese Hong Kong Triad." he said and there was a deep silence in the bar.

"Uhm…in other words we are invited to a wedding?" Rock asked a bit confused, he seemed to be the only one who understood the meaning of the massage.

"Yes." both Boris and Biu replied in union and suddenly started most costumers coughing violently, staring at them gapping, some like Rotton fainted while others spit they drinks in each others faces in shock as everything sunk in.

Revy was also coughing madly after spitting her drink right in to Bao's face while Rock was patting her on the back while throwing worried side glances to Eda who was laying on the bar in a death faint.

"I have told Da Ge that there would be many shocked reactions." Biu said while shaking his head in mock sorrow.

"I did the same with Ms. Balalaika, but she also didn't listen." Boris said groaning. And while those two climbed down from the bar and grabbed themselves a bottle of vodka was one thing running through everyone's heads…

…the storm has reached Roanapur…


End file.
